The Uchiha Idiot
by Xsaku-uchihaX
Summary: THE IDIOT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT IS ME!" poor sasuke been classified as number 1 idiot of Konoha. Crackish


THE UCHIHA IDIOT

_Chirp, chirp, chirp chir_**-**

"**SHUT THE HELL UP" **screamed the last sole survivor of the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke Uchiha sat up in bed glaring at the blue jays that dared woke him up. The birds looked back at him with a confused expression, before they started chirping again.

"**ARGGGGGG"** Sasuke stomped to his window and started screaming profanities at the birds. Random villagers walking pass by his apartment looked up at him with sweat drops on their heads thinking '_I knew it he was going to go mental someday.'_

Sasuke looked down from his apartment window and glowered at the villagers who sweat dropped.

"WIPE THOSE FREAKING SWEAT DROPS OFF YOU HEADS** NOW!"** roared Sasuke. The villagers sweat dropped even more, before they scurried off. Sasuke slammed his window shaking his apartment a little, he stomped to his closet and through on his training outfit with consists of a blue top with the Uchiha symbol on his back and a pair of white shorts.

Twenty minutes late, the '_mentally demented'_ Uchiha stomped out off his apartment. He glared at everyone who dared even glance at him. (a/n someone's still upset about the birds-.-)

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun" sakura called out, waving at the Uchiha. Sasuke glared at her as he walked to his favorite place under his favorite tree.

"Ne, ne Sasuke-kun did you hear '_the idiot' _who was screaming profanities throughout the village" asked sakura as she walked toward the stoic Uchiha.

"…" what was Sasuke suppose to say '_Sakura the idiot you heard screaming this morning was me'_ he would rather die first then admit he was '_the idiot,' _maybe not die but, you get my point right?

"Sasuke-kun I'll bet that idiot's IQ is lower then Naruto's"

"…" Sasuke twitched thinking _'my IQ lower than Naruto's.'_

Sakura took no notice in Sasuke's twitching and continued to rant on and on about the idiot.

"SA-KU-RU" growled Sasuke as he begins to tremble with anger.

"THAT **IDIOT** YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT IS **ME**"

Sakura blinked and placed her hand in Sasuke's forehead.

"Are you sick Sasuke-kun, how can YOU be the idiot I'm talking about. Your way too cool for that"

Sasuke swatted her hand away, and glared at her hard. '_just how dense can she get'_

"Sakura the idiot you're talking about is me. I was screaming at some birds who woke me up" Sasuke flushed with embarrassment.

Just that moment Naruto skipped over to the embarrassed/pissed off Sasuke and the dumb folded Sakura.

"OHAYO SAKURA-CHAN, SASUKE-TEME"

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan did you hear the idiot that was screaming this morning," asked naruto who was oblivious to the pissed off Sasuke, who was glaring daggers at the poor blond.

Sakura glared at Naruto before hitting him on the head "BAKA don't call Sasuke that!'

Naruto looked at Sakura with a puzzled face, before realization hit him 'bang' Naruto's eyes widen before bursting out into a fit of hysterical laughter. Sasuke glare intensified, "SHUT THE FUC..." before Sasuke could finish a sudden '_poofing_' sound could be heard revealing a silver haired jonin.

"Sorry I'm late; I got lost on the path of life." He was expecting his three students to scream at him, and call him a lair, but instead he was greeted with fits of laughter from a certain blond. Kakashi looked down at Naruto who was rolling on the ground laughing. He cleared his throat getting the attention of his team.

"Um… ok, we have a mission it's to-"

"A MISSION, COOL IS IT A B RANK, A RANK, OR MAYBE EVEN S RANK" screamed Naruto with starry eyes.

"Naruto shut up, good now as I was saying our mission is to find THE IDIOT that was screaming this morning, because some villagers filed complaints to the Hokage."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Five seconds later Naruto burst into another fit of hysterical laughter, while rolling on the floor, Sakura tried the suppress her laughter but failed, so she ending up rolling on the floor beside Naruto laughing her ass off, and last but not least ou favorite Uchiha glare intensified by one million folds, while plotting devious ways of how to murder Kakashi.

Kakashi looked as his team with a question mark on his head thinking '_My team has gone demented'_

**Please leave reviews.**

**I'll buy you cheese if you do .**

**If you don't I'll have Sasuke cut the cheese in your face :P**

**Saku-uchiha out**


End file.
